


Everything Together

by MrsC62715



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic John Winchester, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Dean and OFC are twins, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lactation Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega OFC, Pregnancy Kink, Stripping, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Twincest, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsC62715/pseuds/MrsC62715
Summary: He's the only one who has been there since the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

When Mary went into the hospital, she was expecting to have a beautiful baby boy. All the scans had shown a strong healthy baby boy. And she did have him. No one expected him to be wrapped around another baby, a tiny baby girl. 

She was nearly half the size of her twin. Not once had a second baby been detected. Her brother kept her well hidden and protected from the rest of the world. 

When the children were separated, two shrill cries broke the air. The children were inconsolable, even as they were placed on their mother's chest. Mary gathered her little ones together, kissing them both on the forehead.

"Dean, his name is Dean. After your mother." Her alpha, John said from beside her. "And what shall we name this beautiful little girl, my sweet omega?"

"What do you think of Rae? Oh, John, they're more than I could have ever dreamed of!" Mary whispered shakily. When she looked down at her babies, they had stopped crying. Dean was again wrapped around his sister, the swaddling that the nurse had done, all but useless against his need to be near her.

"Dean and Rae Winchester. Oh, Mary, you've made me the happiest alpha, I could possibly be." John whispered into her hair.

•••••

"De, wake up!" Rae shook him by the shoulder. "Dean! Wake up! Momma is shouting."

"Mmm, Rae go back to sleep. The baby probably kicked her again." He mumbled groggily.

Just then John, burst into the room. "Rae, Dean, get dressed! Quickly! Mommy's having a baby!" 

"John! Ahh- John! I'm bleeding come quick!" Mary shouted from the bedroom.

"On second thought grab your shoes and coats. I'm gonna put your mother in the car." John said looking panicked.

~

Rae eventually fell asleep, cuddling with her brother in the waiting room. They had waited for hours, the sun was starting to come back up.

Dean gently woke up Rae when John came into the waiting room. He scooped one child onto each hip, and sat back down into their seat.

"You-" he cleared his throat, as his eyes teared up and he continued, "You have a brother, his name is Sam."

"A brother! Alright!" Dean shouted, waving his fists in the air.

"Daddy?" Rae whispered putting her head on John's chest, "Why are you crying? Can we go see Mommy and Baby Sammy?"

With that John inhaled sharply, "No, baby girl, you can meet Sammy, but your mom, she uh-" John took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He looked straight ahead, unable to look his twins in the eye when he said, "your mom isn't with us anymore. She lost so much blood she had to go live with the angels." 

John pulled them close to his chest and sobbed. He had just lost his mate. And now he had three children to raise without her. How was he supposed to go on? She was all that mattered. Mary, his mate. He felt crushed without her. Lost. Broken. He looked down into matching emerald eyes, his pups are strong. They can make it. He just doesn't know if he can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester children go on with out Mary, and often without John.

Six years, 600 hotels, and 6,000,000 beer and whiskey bottles later, found Dean and Rae sharing a bed in a dingy motel in BFE Ohio. John snored passed out, sharing the other bed with Sammy. 

Rae rolled over and looked at her family. A smile lit her face as she realized it was Sam's birthday. She knew her father would start drinking as soon as he woke up. Sammy's birthday always made him think of Mary. 

She snuck out of bed and started flitting around the motel's excuse for a kitchen. Even if John didn't care to think about it, Sam was going to have a wonderful birthday. She set about making pancakes, bacon, and chopping fruit. Sammy was the only kid she'd met who wants berries on his pancakes instead of syrup.

Once she had the food plated, Rae woke up Dean, with a bit of a fight. Together they took a plate to Sam's side of the bed and began to sing Happy Birthday to wake him up.

"What's going on, over there?!" John rumbled with his face in the pillow. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, Dad." The kids chimed at the same time.

"Ok, Sammy come and eat!" Rae said excitedly. "When you're done we're going to the park across the street."

"And Dean can push us on the tire swing?" Sammy asked around a mouthful of strawberries.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Sam." Dean scolded him across the table.

"Can it, bro, you're just as bad as he is." Rae pointed out.

While Rae cleaned up breakfast the boys got dressed to go out. John stumbled out of bed still half drunk from the night before.

"Mornin', Daddy! I put your plate in the microwave." Rae said from her stool by the sink. "Dean and I are taking Sammy to the park. Do you want to come with us? I know Sammy would be so happy to play on the swing with you! Or we can bring the football, and you guys can play and I'll cheer of to the side-"

"Whoa, Rae, slow down. I think I'm just gonna stay in today, catch up on some paper work and yeah," John trailed off clearly seeing the disappointed look on his daughter's face. "But how about tonight we go out and get dinner with Sam? Take him someplace they put a pie in his face?" 

"Okay, Daddy." Rae said. "I'm gonna go make sure the boys are ready." She kissed his cheek as she walked by. Before she was out of the kitchen she turned around and told him, "I miss Mommy, too. So does De. Sometimes he cries for her in his sleep. I miss her so much, but I remember we got Sammy. And I know he can't replace Mommy, but he makes the hole in my heart feel smaller. I love you, Daddy. We'll be back for lunch." With that she turned and left. 

Sam and Dean were waiting for her by the door. She slipped her shoes and a light jacket on and headed out with her brothers in tow. Rae and Dean crossed the street, each holding one of Sam's hands. They ran across the small field to the play ground, Sam quickly darted to the tire swing.

"De, help me I can't get up! Rae, swing with me!" Sam all but squealed.

"Hey, Dean could you give me a boost, too?” Rae said slightly embarrassed. She and Dean were ten years old, but more often than not most people assumed Rae was Sam's twin not Dean's. She was still so much smaller than her twin brother.

Dean pushed them on the tire seeing for nearly an hour when Sam decided he wanted to play on the monkey bars. Sam and Dean raced to the other area of the play ground, Rae walked to the bench closest to the monkey bars for a break. She sat down and made herself comfortable, as her brothers climbed all over the jungle gym and had fun together. 

After a short while, a man, who they hadn't noticed, crossed the park and sat beside Rae on the bench. 

"Hello, beautiful. What are you doing here all by yourself?" He drawled. His accent was thick but Rae couldn't place it. 

"I'm not here by myself. Over there is my twin brother, and our other brother Sammy. It's his birthday today." Rae responded politely.

"Oh, look at you, answering all polite like. Aren't you gonna be just the sweetest omega, when you get older?" He reached a hand over and put a few strands of Rae's red hair behind her ear.

"Hey, jerk face!" Dean shouted as he jumped down. "Keep your, slimy hands to yourself."

"Aww isn't that sweet, big brother coming to the rescue." The strange man chuckled, slipping his arm around Rae's shoulders. "I don't blame him really. Even unpresented he's trying to protect such a sweet omega. He might actually be a problem if he'd popped his knot." 

Before the creep could react Dean had lunged for him, landing his first on the guys nose. He grabbed at his face pushing Rae off the bench in the process. Dean continued his assault, as Rae scrambled over to Sammy and hid his face from what was happening on the bench.

"Come near my sister again, and I'll rip your knot off, ya slimy alpha creep!" Rae heard Dean shout at the guy. "Come on guys. I'm making grilled cheese for lunch."

Rae was a bit shaken up when they returned to the motel. Already, their father had a pile of empty beer cans at his feet. He barely even acknowledged that his kids had walked into the room.

Rae looked up and saw Dean nursing his fist. "Oh, De! You're hurt! Why didn't you tell me?" She rushed over and began examining his knuckles. "Sammy bring me the first aid kit." 

"It's nothing, sis." Dean muttered. "Creep deserved so much worse anyway."

"Shut up, ya brute. Lemme take care of you." Rae started cleaning up his knuckles. Finally, when she had them wrapped up she gave him a pat on the knee, "Now, what were you saying about grilled cheese?"

"Yeah, I'm on it." He stood and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, sis. I'd gladly do it again"

He headed into the kitchen, and Rae looked for Sam. She found him in front of the TV watching Bob Ross paint some trees.

She sat down next to him. "Heya Sammy. Sorry, your birthday got messed up."

"Messed up? That was the coolest thing ever! Dean beat up that knot-head like he was a little kid!" Sam bounced in his seat like he was trying to jump to the ceiling. "Best birthday, ever!"

"Oh, Sam. I wish you didn't have to see that. Some alphas can be big jerks." Rae said as she flung her arm around Sam and pulled him close.

"Are me and Dean gonna be a jerk face alphas?" Sam asked, seeming concerned.

"Oh, Sammy!" Rae sighed, "Dean's definitely gonna be an alpha. And I don't know how you're gonna grow up, but I promise I won't let either of you be a jerk face, yeah? Cause if you are I'll beat you like Dean did the guy at the park." 

"Yeah, right!" Sam laughed. "Like you could ever catch me. I'm way to fast for you."

~

"So much for taking him to dinner." Dean whispered seeing his father passed out on the couch.

Rae crept over to her dad, from the door way she and Dean were standing in. She gently removed his wallet from his breast pocket, pulling out a couple twenties and putting it back. She kissed him on the cheek and scrambled away, smirking and giving Dean a thumbs up.

"Okay, Sammy! Come open your present!" Dean called from the table.

"When you're done we're going out for dinner." Rae told them. 

"Awesome!" Sam exclaimed when he unwrapped his gift. Rae and Dean had found him the entire Chronicles of Narnia box set at a garage sale a few states back. "I can't wait to read them!"

"Happy 6th birthday, Sammy! We love you!" Dean told him, wrapping both his siblings in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh! De! Get off my leg!" Rae kicked her brother off her and threw the covers back.

"Sorry, sis. I just-" he growled out, barely sounding human. Dean sat up and raked his fingers through his hair. His clothes clung to him with sweat. "Good God! Did Sam turn up the heat, again? It's hotter than hell."

"Hey, keep it down, over there, you two. What the hell are you-" John paused, sniffing the air. He locked eyes with Dean and smiled. "Well, shit! My boy is an alpha! I knew it!"

"Ugh, Dad! My head is pounding! I just need- uh need- I don't even know what the hell I need!" Dean groaned. His pupils were blown leaving only a sliver of green. He looked manic pacing across the motel floor.

"Fourteen is a bit young, but I'm so proud of you, my boy. Let me get you a beer. We need to have a talk." John got out of bed, and walked to the fridge. He glanced back at his fourteen year olds, who were staring at each other. He called back to them, "uh, Rae, you should come over, too. Rather not have this conversation twice." He mumbled the last sentence to himself.

John handed Dean the beer and a couple pills. The three of them settled at the table, Sam continued to sleep on the other side of the room.

"So, I know you understand that there are alphas, omegas, and betas. And I know you understand how sex works, or at least between betas-" John began, what was sure to be a long and uncomfortable lecture.

Cutting him off Rae asked, "Why do I have to be here, when you give him the talk?"

"Well, little lady, I was getting to that." John continued, "Dean, is an alpha. He's currently experiencing his first rut. This one isn't too bad, but in the future he could be aggressive, irritable, and, uh, well, ridiculously horny. During his rut, he'll be likely to sniff out an omega to fix these desires." He paused, cleared his throat, and turned his attention to the wall above his daughter's head. "Now, I can't be certain till it happens, but I think you're gonna be an omega, baby girl. A beautiful one at that. And kinda liked an alpha rut an omega ha-"

Cutting him off again, Rae interjects, "Omegas go through heats. Cramping, moodiness, and buckets of slick leaking out. Yeah, Dad, we took Sex Ed last year."

"Young lady don't talk to me in that tone."John fixed her with a stern look, but decided she was right. "I don't need to explain this to you, though, do I? You both know that you're going through some changes."

"Thank God!" Dean let out a breath he must have been holding. "But, uh, I kinda feel better. What were those pills you had me take?"

"Those are suppressants. They're some kind of sciencey thing that helps your rut not be as bad. They make them for heats as well." John paused, "So, we'll get you both set up with a prescription, and yeah. Ok, now that that's done, I need another beer."

 

•••••

Nearly a year later, life continued as if nothing had changed. John started getting two rooms. He said they were getting too big to share beds, anymore. Most nights he shared a room with Sam, while Dean and Rae shared the other. The nights Dean dealt with his rut, Rae shared a bed with Sammy.

John was right, Sam was getting to big to share a bed. At eleven he was already taller than his sister. Standing at a healthy 4' 11 3/4" Rae was dwarfed by her siblings. Sam was slowly turning into a pile of arms and legs controlled by a brain. 

Dean was growing, too. Rae tried not to notice how he was quickly approaching 6', or how his t shirts hugged his shoulders and chest. She found herself hiding her face, when he changed into his pyjamas, fearing that he might catch her staring. She couldn't help it though. He was becoming, well, frankly, a beautiful man.

Rae had grown in her own way. Her narrow waist flaired into shapely hips; her once flat chest, was developing into round c -cups. She shuddered remembering the day she had to ask her father to take her to buy a bra. It was no doubt she was developing into an omega, that any alpha would beg for.

The Winchesters were squatting in a foreclosed house, hidden deep in the Rockies. The children were delighted to each have a room to themself, while their father spent his evenings at the local bar. 

Rae had felt off the last few days, she stayed in bed and sent Sam off to school on his own. Shortly after her younger brother left, she drifted into a fitful sleep. Rae woke up to a sharp, musky, delicious smell, quickly followed by a pain in her stomach. She groaned and turned over looking at the clock. Dean sat in a chair next to her, panting heavily.

"De," she whispered."I don't feel right. I think my skin is on fire." As she said this another pain shot through her stomach, accompanied by a sticky fluid leaking down her thighs. "Oh, please make it stop, Dean."

He exhaled sharply through his nose. It sent a wave of his scent toward Rae. Catching his scent, she moaned. She shut her mouth quickly as more slick came out of her.

Dean growled, "Omega."

Rae threw her covers to the side, and crawled over to where her brother was nearly breaking the arms off the chair. She paused when she got close enough to see the bulge under his sweat pants. She reached out to touch his hand, but he jerked away quickly, standing and knocking over his chair.

Rae whined, and shrunk back into her pillows as if she'd been hit. Her scent quickly morphed from needy omega, to a sour melancholy.

"I'm sorry, brother." Rae whispered mostly to herself. "You smell like- like- uh like everything is going to feel better just from being in the same room as you." Rae hid behind her hair, trying to disguise her blush.

Dean paced beside her bed, roughly running his fingers through his hair. "Omega- ugh- Rae, your in heat. I could smell you from the garage. From here I can practically taste you."

"Alpha, please! Dean, I need you. Make it stop hurting." Rae begged, stopping Dean in his tracks.

He turned quickly on his heels. Marching to the bed he stopped and dropped to his knees. "Ugh, Rae, I can't, you're my sister. But I've never smelled an omega so sweet like you."

"Please, De. Just make it stop hurting." She whined, and leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss to her brothers lips. "Please, Alpha. You're the only one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut is difficult.

Dean froze when his sister's lips connected with his. He had seen her coming, but couldn't bring himself to stop her. He wanted. More than anything. But he shouldn't. 

Her lips tasted delicious, but he knew there was something better. The kiss caused her to gush more slick. The room was thick with the scent of Rae's arousal. It all was leaving Dean flustered, and torn. He had to know this wasn't just her heat talking.

"Rae, are you sure? I can call Dad and he can-" he offered.

"De, I want you. Please. Ive wanted you for so long." She paused, blushing fiercely. "Since the night of your first rut. I felt your knot; you were humping me in your sleep. Please, Dean. I need you. Make me feel better. I don't want anything else."

She saw his eyes darken with lust, just before he crashed his lips into hers. He pulled her close, almost out of bed. She whined into his mouth, welcoming his tongue without hesitation.

She grunted as another bout of pain hit her. Dean took her cramping as a sign she needed him to move forward. He grabbed her tank top and pulled it over her head. He looked down as he cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing the nipples. She let out a light relieved moan, and a heavy wave of slick.

"Ugh, alpha. Need you. Please, De." She whined into his ear.

He paused his attentions and laid her out on the bed. He quickly removed his clothing, leaving only his straining boxers with the obvious wet tip. 

Rae sighed, finally allowing herself to look at her brother and admire him. She bit her lip as she pictured him with her, above her, in her. He saw her admiring and paused to show off a little. Strutting around the bed, to the foot, Dean crawled toward her. He kissed her legs, going back and forth across them as he slowly worked his way up. He stopped at the edge of her panties, inhaling deeply.

"You smell amazing. I need to taste you, little omega. You're probably so sweet." He breathed against her clothed center. Hooking to fingers in the Hem, Dean pulled her panties off to the side. With her glistening core exposed to him, he lightly blew across it watching her lips flutter. 

"Alpha! Touch me please!"she gasped.

Dean smirked, and gently probed her folds with his tongue. Encouraged by her moan, he licked up searching out her clit. Dean gently sucked her button between his lips. He rolled it between his lips and flicked his tongue across it. Rae latched onto the alphas hair, feeling slick gushing onto his face. He continued this treatment, alternating with plunging his tongue into her hole.

Before Rae realized, hey vision was whiting out with her climax. Dean cleaned up all the slick that came out, eating her through her orgasm. He pulled back, a small string of slick connecting them momentarily.

"Alpha, need you. I need your cock, please." Rae begged, slipping out of her panties, and flipping over to present herself to her brother.

Dean slipped out of his boxers freeing his erection, knot already starting to form. He lined himself up with her entrance. Before slipping into her, he ran the tip of his cock through her folds, teasing her clit. 

"Are you ready, beautiful?" He leaned forward to whisper.

"Please, Dean. Don't make me ask again." Rae whimpered.

He pushed just the tip in. They both moaned at the stretch. He waited until she rocked herself back into his cock before he moved again. He worked himself in to the hilt. Once fully seated, he gave her time to adjust.

"Fuck, alpha! Need you to move!"she cried. "Knot me Dean. I wanna be stretched out around you. Fill me up, Alpha, I wanna see your juices sliding down my thighs, too."

Dean growled, but didn't hesitate and quickly snapped his hips in and out a few times, before settling into a rough, steady pace. The room filled with their moans, and cries for each other. It didn't take long for Dean's knot to start catch on the rim of Rae's pussy. His movements became erratic, each thrust trying to shove his knot into his twin.

Finally Dean's knot caught inside of her. He reached around to rub her clit, making her cum. He spayed his seed across her insides, a she squeezed his knot, drawing or both of their orgasms. As they came down from their highs, Dean turned them on their side, mindful of them being connected.

"Oh thank you, Dean. I couldn't have imagined anything better." Rae panted. She turned her head and saw a look in his eyes, she didn't understand. "I'm sorry I asked, brother. I shouldn't have- I just- uh, when we're unlocked you can leave. You don't have to stay with me."

"I've never been happier, then when I've got you in my arms, sis." Dean breathed, against her neck. "Not gonna leave you. Never gonna leave you. Sleep, beautiful. We're just getting started."

•••••

After knotting together a few more times Dean had to leave Rae. Sam and John would be home soon, and the twins knew they couldn't get caught. Their father, especially, would blow a gasket. They knew they loved each other more than as siblings, but no one would understand. Maybe someday they could leave, and be together where no one knew they're twins.

"Beautiful, wake up." Dean said. He carefully rolled her off of his chest, and she stirred awake.

"De?" She yawned.

"Hey, there she is. I gotta go, Dad will be home soon. I'll bring you water and food. I'll tell Dad that all I've done today, too." Dean kissed her forehead, and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You'll be the first omega he's had to live with since Mom. That probably means he'll be drinking extra to drown out the scent of your heat."

"De, please don't leave me alone. You make me feel so much better." Rae whined. Her eyes quickly started to tear up, she couldn't help imaging having to deal with the rest of her heat by herself. "I can't do it by myself. Not without you."

"She, no, sweetheart. I'll be back don't worry. It's just Dad can't find us in bed together. And you don't wanna traumatize Sammy, either." He reassured her in a teasing tone. "I love you, Rae. I'll be back when I talk to Dad, I promise."

~

When he heard the Impala pull into the driveway, Dean walked into the yard to meet John. He ran his fingers through his hair and hoped his father couldnt smell Rae all over him.

"So, you were right, Dad. Rae's omega. She went into heat sometime during the night." Dean told him as he stepped out of the car.

"Huh, alrighty then. Well I guess I'll go check on her before dinner." John had a blank expression. He didn't know how to feel about taking care of his omega daughter.

"Yeah, don't worry. I've been bringing her food and water all day." Dean chuckled, remembering the truth. "Made the mistake of not knocking. She was taking care of her 'other needs.' Some things are better left unseen." He lied.

John laughed from deep in his belly. "Well, since you've already been scarred, you can keep an eye on her." John turned back to the car, "keep an eye on both of them actually. Sam doesn't need to see her like this. I'll be back some time tonight, maybe in the morning."

"Yeah Dad. Drink one for me I guess." Dean muttered. He knew his father would drink more, but he didn't expect him to go for it before he even stepped into the house.

When John pulled away Dean went back inside. He went to tell Rae about John's reaction, but was met with something unexpected.

"You know, I just told Dad I walked in on you doing exactly that." Rae jumped, not hearing anyone come up the stairs. "But, it looks so lovely seeing you spread open. Bet those fingers don't feel nearly as good as mine do they?" I climbed on the bed and pushed her hand away. "Let me do that for you, omega. You just relax."

He quickly took her place, rubbing her clit with his thumb. After a moment he slipped two fingers into her dripping hole. She let out a breath moan.

"De, please. Oh Alpha! I'm gonna cum!" As she worked through her release, Dean heard a noise coming up the stairs. He turned just in time to see Sam open Rae's door.

"Hey, how are you-" Sam's eyes went wide, jaw dropping open. "What are- Dean? Why are you, uh- actually I'm just gonna-" Sam motioned to leave but Rae called out to him.

"Sammy wait! We can explain this."

"Can we, though?" Dean wondered.

"Shut up, De." Rae pulled the covers over her mostly naked form, and gestured for Sam to sit in the chair. "First of all, please don't tell Dad. He'd kill us both."

"I won't tell. I just didn't think you and Dean felt like that." He reassured taking the offered chair.

"Thanks. Neither did we until this morning." Rae smiled, and continued, "Sammy, I love Dean. Not in the brother kind of way, but in the if he wasn't my brother he'd be my mate kinda way. I've felt this way for a long time. Then this morning I went into heat, and when I woke up, I smelled the most amazing thing. Like flaky pie crust and smooth whiskey." Rae blushed hiding her face from both of her brothers. She hadn't even told Dean that yet.

"Uh, that's great. I just want you guys happy." Sam gave them a sad smile, "We've never gotten to be happy."

"Sam," Rae said, pulling her baby brother into her side. "I don't think I could be more happy if I wanted to. I know some day you'll feel like this, too." She released her brother, and cleared her throat. "Uh, do I have to explain the rest of it? Or maybe Dean would be better in a 'man to man short of way.' Cause I'm kinda- yeah I just don't want to."

Dean burst into deep laughter. "What makes you think I want to?”

"Uh, no. I woke up toward the end of your 'talk' with Dad. I had questions. I found answers." Sam said. "Rae still had her textbook from your health class. I don't see the appeal, but that I guess that's supposed to change." He shrugged nonchalantly. "So, Dad's gone. I'll make dinner so you guys can- uh let's just go with be alone."

"Okay, Sammy. Hug me." Rae said, throwing her admiring in the air. 

"Jesus, Rae! You're really warm. Are you okay?" Sam said coming away from the hug.

"Clearly you didn't read enough of the health book." Dean laughed and punched Sam on the arm. "This is normal."

"Right. Well I'll have dinner done by six. Dean can come get it whenever you're ready." Sam headed out the door. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Sam." they called at the same time.

Dean turned to Rae and kissed her.

"That went far better than I thought it would." Rae commented.

"It did." Dean murmured. He leaned in and kissed her neck just below her ear, drawing out a whimper from his twin. He smirked and growled out, "So, little omega, you really like the way I smell, do you?"


	5. Chapter 5

In the four days of Rae's heat, John came home once. He gave Dean cash for some groceries, and grabbed a week's worth (really all of) of his clothes. 

In the four days of Rae's heat, she hadn't woke up alone once. Dean stayed by her side, leaving only to get things Rae needed. He knotted her several times, exhausting them both. 

Rae whined as her twin brother lazily dragged his thumb over her clit. "De, stop! I'm to sensitive."

"Oh thank, God!" Dean laughed. "I was sure if I knotted you again today, I would pass out."

"Oh, what's the matter, Alpha?" Rae teased, "can't keep up?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Rae rolled over and kissed Dean's cheek. She cupped his face and stared back at green eyes, the same impossible color as her own. She didn't quite understand the look on his face.

"De, what's wr-" Dean cut her off with a kis to her forehead.

"Mmm, sleep, omega. You need to rest." Dean growled. "You tired us both out."

~

The first day after Rae's heat she woke up alone. She was clear headed, and understood that she had just had sex with her brother, several times, over the last few days. She knew what they had done, but she didn't care. Everything she secretly dreamed of with Dean, everything that could never happen, had been greater than anything she could imagine.

But, Dean left. Rae could still smell him on her blankets, and herself. His spot in her bed was empty. She didn't understand. 

Rae got up and showered. After dressing she walked down stairs. Rae was home alone. The clock showed it was 10 am. Dad was at work. Sammy was at school. She thought maybe Dean had gone to school for once, but wouldn't know until he came home.

Rae cleaned up her sheets, and aired out her room. She then cleaned up the kitchen and began working on dinner, for her Alpha- er family.

Sam came home on time. He smiled at Rae and gave her a hug.

"Glad you're out of bed again, sis. I only know how to cook like three things." Sam laughed.

"Good to see you too, Sammy. Go do your homework." Rae shoved Sam toward the living room.

John came home around 7. He didn't quite look Rae in the eye. The only time he communicated with her was when he handed her a bag from the drug store.

"Uh, I'm sorry I didn't bring these home before your heat, but, um, for next time I guess." John seemed extremely uncomfortable and quickly disappeared to his room.

As the night drew on, she sent Sam to bed, and waited for Dean. It was a quarter past midnight when I car pulled down their driveway. When the door opened Rae quickly picked up the scent of Dean and her heart fluttered with relief. But another scent assaulted her nose. It was a beta, female, Rae thought she had smelled it before. 

Realizing that her brother had been gone for hours with someone else, Rae ran quietly up to her room, and locked the door. Her heart felt like a ball of lead in her chest, as hot tears streaked down her face. Rae had thought maybe he knew it was wrong, or maybe it was just biology making him want a new omega in heat.

Ten minutes passed when Rae heard boots coming up the stairs. She remained as quiet as possible, hoping Dean would think she's asleep. She could smell the beta all over him, she could tell they didn't have sex, but the girl definitely wanted to. He gently knocked on her door.

"Rae, are you awake?" Dean said quietly. Rae stayed quiet, but she couldn't help the feeling of nausea, that came with the wave of rejection washing over her. Dean could smell her sorrow seeping under the door, he flinched when he heard a slight whimper from the other side.

Rae sobbed into hey pillow when she heard him walk away. She continued crying, until sleep took hold of her. Her dreams were filled with images of Dean walking away from her and saying he was disgusted by what they had done. 

Dean didn't sleep, the sour scent of his sister's mourning, burning his nose and cuddling his stomach. He didn't know what to feel.

~

When Rae woke up, she fished the suppressants out of the bag John gave her, and started taking them. She wouldn't be doing that again. Even if she could ever want anyone but Dean, she wouldn't allow herself to be hurt again.

When she went down stares, she was met with the stares of three Winchesters. John and Dean, could scent her and knew she was still in pain. Sammy just saw his big sister who he had missed for a week.

So she sat down with her coffee and cereal next to her baby brother, and ignored the two alphas, who didn't know what to do. 

It didn't matter, all Rae need was Sammy. Her sweet baby brother could never abandon her like the others had. For all she called it could be the two of them against the world. 

Dean didn't try to talk to her until late in the afternoon, when she was outside reading in the yard.

"Hey," he started, but quickly stopped himself with the icy glare he received.

"Hey nothing," Rae snapped. "Thank you for helping me with my heat. I'm sorry I put you in that position, it won't happen again."

She quickly walked back into the house,leaving Dean surrounded in the smell of a hurt omega, who is lashing out in rage. He knew then he fucked up. He should his head stiffly as a tear rolled down his cheek. He had hurt her, Rae, his sister, his omega, his mate. 

The rage she felt was evident, and Dean hated himself. How could she ever forgive him.


	6. Chapter 6

The years passed with Rae taking her suppressants religiously. All of her focus pouring into caring for Sam. As much as she craved to be near him, craved his touch; Rae never allowed herself to be anything more than Dean's sister. During his rut she always managed to be somewhere else, during her far less intense heat, she hid. She wouldn't allow herself to be vulnerable, and get hurt again.

A few short years after his siblings, Sam presented as a striking alpha. He quickly grew tall, all arms and legs. Coming to the end of his high school career, Sam decided he wanted more. To settle and make a life for himself. He accepted a full ride to Stanford. 

Rae decided she would go to California with her younger brother. She wasn't sure if she was running to a new future or running from her past. All she new was that she wanted a new life for herself.

"Maybe, I should go with the two of you." Dean was adamant that Rae shouldn't be going with out someone to protect her.

"I'm going with Sam. He will keep me perfectly safe." Rae argued, becoming more and more irritated with her twin. "Besides It's not like im some weak little girl! Im 22 and can defend myself! I don't need a fucking babysitter, Dean!" 

"I can't stand the thought if something happened to you. I'm afraid I'll lose you." Dean admitted quietly.

"You can't lose something that isn't yours." Rae leveled him with an icy glare. "Im leaving with Sam. You should stay here. Make sure Dad doesn't drink himself to death." 

"But Rae I-"

"Goodbye Dean. We'll call you from the road."

~  
As promised Rae called on the road, and when they arrived, but as the months passed she checked in with Dean less and less. Sam kept in touch, updating him on both of their lives. The months turned into years and Rae almost forgot the sting that came with thinking of her twin brother. She almost forgot the ache in her chest every time she heard Dean's voice. The distance almost giving her enough room to breathe.

Rae and Sam settled into a small apartment on the out skirts of Palo Alto. Rae allowed Sam to focus completely on his school work, taking multiple jobs as a waitress or bartender wherever available. After a year she found a permanent steady job that kept the lights on.

"I'm off to work, Sammy! I'll be closing tonight!" Bartending at Sinner's, a gentlmans club in the next town over, was the best paying job she'd ever worked. "I should be home by 2!” 

Rae immediately threw herself into mixing drinks and opening beer bottles, as the first girl took the stage for the night. Half an hour into her shift Rae's manager Crowley pulled her aside, appearing stressed.

"I know I was rude to that jackass the other night, but he tried to grab my ass when I bent down for a new bottle!" Rae automatically began explaining.

"Oh, he's not a problem, dear. Gordon was banned from the club months before you started working here." Crowley assured her. "Ruby, however hasn't showed, and Meg is off for the night. And I was thinking since you can fit in her wardrobe, that maybe-"

"You want me to get on stage?!" Rae snapped. "That is the last place I wanted to be when I started working here! I thought we made that clear Crowley."

"Yes I know but i'm out of options. Sam's birthday is coming up! He'll be 21 next month. I'll double your wages for the night, and you can keep whatever cash you're given." Crowley tried to convince her. "Get the boy something nice!"

"And I get his birthday off? No shifts at all?" Rae bargained. "And every other Sunday from here on out!"

"Fine very well. Just please you're on stage in 15!" Crowley said.

"I'm going! Someone man the bar!"

Rae had never felt so exposed. After all these years, Dean was the only man to see her naked. With some help from the other girls, Rae found herself ready to step on stage, with a few minutes to spare. The couple minutes were enough time for her to rethink her whole decision, and her stomach to roll with anxiousness.

Before she could chicken out Rae heard Crowley's voice announcing her to the crowd.

"Up next we have a little treat for you gentlemen tonight. Fresh meat, never stepped foot upon the stage. You may know her as the girl who makes the best martini in the county, please give a warm welcome to Sinner's very own Rae!"

The audience applauded as Rae stepped into the light. On stage was so bright she could barely see the crowd, dulling her nerves just enough. Rae executed the routine just as she had seen Ruby do a hundred times before. The feeling of being so free was not something she had expected. Coming back off the stage with a wad of bills in her hands, the other girls surrounded her and congratulated her, for doing so well.

"Rae, there is a man out here asking for a private dance." Crowley told her as she finally broke away from the other girls. "I told him you weren't a regular dancer, and that you didn't do anything private but he's offering three times the regular charge for a dance. It's up to you, and again you can keep all of the cash you earn."

"You know, after this dance, we'll be discussing my price to be on stage. Im quite all right being up there every night. It was such a fantastic rush." Rae giggled, heading in the direction of the private booths. "So tell me, am I walking into an alpha knot head or just a beta who can't get this close to an omega any other way?"

~

The next few weeks flew by. As promised, Rae was able to spend Sam's birthday with him. She continued dancing, and with the extra cash she was able to move them into a bigger apartment, Sam's girlfriend Jessica joining them.

The Saturday night after Sam's birthday, Rae went into work, preparing for another night of dancing. It wasn't all that busy, but Rae knew things would pick up as the evening got later. 

Stepping onto the stage, Rae lost herself to the music and the lights. She danced like she didn't have dozens of eyes staring at her. She came off the stage to get ready for her next dance. Aerosmith's 'Ragdoll' had quickly became Rae's main event. People started coming from all over to watch the babydoll omega get lost on stage. The sensuality pouring from her, wrapped them all around her little finger.

Taking her place on the stage, Rae caught a glimpse of green. Thinking it was just in her head, there was no way it could be her green mirrored back at her, she began her performance. 

Watching from a booth in the corner, Dean handed a waitress $500 and asked that he get a private dance when her performance was over. He sat there mesmerized, watching his omega - no not his, she made that very clear- spin and dip and sashay across the stage like she had never known anything different. He didn't know what to feel, after all he never put his claim on her, but all of these eyes taking in this beautiful sight left him seething and on edge. After nearly a decade, Dean couldn't look past her first heat. The things she said, the sweet noises she made, all burnt into his memory. 

How had he been so stupid! Leaving her to wake up alone, coming back hours later covered in Lisa's scent. He knew it was wrong to want his sister, he thought it would be best to get her out of his system. The way her heart broke in front of him was devistating. He had to let her go. He couldn't handle seeing the pain in her eyes every time she looked at him.

"Excuse me, sir." The waitress pulled him from his thoughts. "Rae is waiting in booth 5. Please follow me."

Dean's nerves doubled in the time it took to walk there. He heart hammering in his chest, nearly stopped when the curtain was pulled back. Rae had her back to him, fiddling with the iPod dock in the corner of the room.

Catching that all to familiar scent of home, Rae froze in place. She felt something come alive in her, and she was terrified. Turning she saw her brother, wringing his hands and looking anywhere but at her. "What are you doing here, Dean?"

"Sammy just turned 21. This was going to be a good birthday present. Sammy didn't tell me he got himself a girlfriend. I gave him some cash to take her to a nice dinner, I didn't think you'd be here. I was just going to have a night for myself." Dean paused finally looking into Rae's confused face. "I should have left when I saw you. Im sorry. I'll leave, now"

"Wait Dean!" Rae stopped him as he turned to walk away. Before for she knew what she was saying, Rae blurted out. "You did pay for a dance after all. And im still kinda new at this. I'd rather practice with someone I trust." 

Dean nodded after a moment and sat on the couch in the center of the room. "I'm not sure why I even asked. I know you didn't want to see me. Im surprised you still talk to me after..." He trailed off no longer meeting her eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about that. In fact," Rae turned on the iPod and Jimi Hendrix floated out of the speakers. "Maybe you shouldn't really talk at all. Just let me do my job."

Rae began sashaying her hips to the music as she walked toward her twin. She moved her body like it was one with music. Every movement she made was sensual, from the dip forward to show off her cleavage, barely contained in the skimpy fabric, to the turn and squat that pushed her ass toward him.

She climbed into Dean's lap, breathing in his scent, at its strongest point, for the first time in years. Immediately she found herself lost in the sensation of being so close to him again. Everything she wanted for the last decade was right at her finger tips.

"I miss you, sis." Dean whispered. "I wish you would come home."

"I can't let myself get hurt again, Dean." Was her only response. She climbed off his lap and took a few steps back. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Wait, Rae. You don't have to dance with- uh for- well really more like on me-" Dean fumbled for his words as he reached out to grab her wrist. "Just stay for the time I paid for? I just want to talk. I've missed being able to have a conversation with out you running away from me."

"I- I miss you too, De. I'm just- I- how are-" Rae took a deep breath and cleared her throat becoming the fierce woman she had trained herself to be over the last decade. "I don't want to let you in. I won't let you break me again."

"Im so sorry, Rae. I never meant to hurt you. I-"

Rae cut him off by shoving him back to the couch, her voice raising as she confronted him. "Never meant to hurt me? How can you even say that to me, Dean? You spent my entire first heat in my bed, then I wake up alone, and you come home hours later smelling like- like- like some cheap whore! That day we explained things to Sam, it wasn't just my heat talking! Everyday since you destroyed me, I can't escape the fact that the only alpha I could ever call my mate is my own fucking twin! And I was not enough! I gave you everything, and yet you left me alone!" Rae paused catching her breath. "I need to work, you should go spend time with Sam before you go back to Dad. Goodbye, Dean."

Rae walked from the booth and headed back stage where Dean couldn't follow. The last time she told him good bye, she left for California. He sat there baffled. He didn't know such power could come from his sweet omega. As he made his way out of the club, heading to the Impala, he caught a scent he never thought he would smell again.

Rae wasn't due for her heat for at least another month. On her suppressants she only had a heat three times a year. Her scent didn't change to much and it typically only lasted two days instead of the full week. She had felt off As soon as she smelled her brother, Like some switch inside her had flipped. 

Upon entering the dressing area she knew her suppressants had failed. She felt overly warm, even while in just her underwear. Slick was already beginning to coat her thighs. 'This can't be happening' was her only thought. Crowley told her she could go home as soon as he smelled her. He covered his nose as he walked her to the beat up Buick she bought before she and Sam moved to Palo Alto. 

Dean followed her scent, immediately bristling at the sight of an unknown beta helping Rae into her car. He knew she hadn't had a full blown heat since they spent her first one together. 

Before she knew what was happening her brother had her boss pinned to the side of the car, giving him a warning growl to stay away from Rae.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rae snapped at Dean. "I told you I didn't wanna see you, Dean!"

"This knot head is Dean?" Crowley spluttered. "As in THE Dean? Your twin brother that you're constantly pining over?!"

"Shut it, tea sipper! Yes, I'm her twin." He snapped, his voice sounding like he had swallowed glass. Dean turned to look at his sister. "Pining over me, sweetheart? I thought you didn't wanna be anywhere near me."

Rae whined and clutched at her stomach, "De, please go. You smell so- fuck, you smell like home." Rae inched closer to her brother trying to scent him. "It hurts so much. I don't remembering it hurting this much."

"All these years, have you not had an actual heat?" Dean fixed Rae with a concerned look, "Sis, you need to get home. Like yesterday. Come on I'll drive you."

"Like hell yeah will!" Crowley shouted. Dean having forgotten he was even there. "She doesn't want you to be that close to her. Especially not when she's so vulnerable."

In the previous seconds, Rae had molded her self to Dean's side like she was his second skin. She moaned into his neck, "Please stop it, both of you. I'm fine really. I just need some rest."

"Rae, darling, you are not ok. And I won't let you leave here with this buffoon. How about we all go inside and I'll call Sam, he can come get you." Crowley suggested softly.

"Yeah let's just take the omega who hasn't had a heat in almost 10 years, into a building packed with nearly 80 alphas!" Dean gave Crowley a look like he was the stupidest man on the planet. "Please, Rae. I promise I won't lay a finger on you. Just let me get you home safe."

"I'll be fine, Crowley." Rae assured, dragging herself toward her only real childhood home. "Dean's my brother. He won't hurt me." 

"Rae please-" he began to argue.

"Really, I'll be okay! I'll call you when I can see straight again, yeah? Let Sam know I'm on my way please?" Rae climbed in the car and curled herself into a ball. She wasn't certain how this happened so suddenly, but she was ready for it to be over.

She jumped when Dean got in, pressing herself to the passenger door. Dean looked heart broken at her reaction, but quickly schooled his features to show nothing.

"I promise I'll get you home as fast as I can, and then you won't have to see me ever again." He said, his voice sad and cracking at the end. "I just need you safe."


	7. Chapter 7

As they made the drive back to her apartment, Rae became more and more intoxicated by the scent of her brother. Slowly she crawled her way across the seat of the Impala, burying her nose into his neck. After a few deep breaths she began to kiss and nip at Dean.

"Ra- Rae, stop." Dean stuttered out. "Sit down, please put on your seat belt." 

He gently pushed her away, his heart breaking when he smelled the rejection coming off of her. She did as asked, curling into a ball and sniffling into her jacket sleeve. 

"I'm sorry, De. I know you don't wanna take care of me again. But I just- I wish- I- I- I'm sorry, Dean." Rae started bawling, against the passenger door. Eventually Rae settled, and whispered, "I've missed you everyday, De! You smell like home."

"I've missed you too, Rae. But you don't want me." Dean choked out, "I'm no good for you, sweetheart. You deserve so much better."

"Even if I did, I could never want anyone else, De." Rae whispered, sliding back toward her twin. Her next words whispered in his ear. "I know I said I wouldn't need your help again, but please just this once, alpha?"

Dean's heart broke as he forced himself to tell her no, and push her away. Rae curled closer into herself, and the Impala filled with the acrid scent of a rejected omega. Before Dean pulled completely to a stop, Rae burst from the car and ran up to her apartment.

When Sam saw the tear stains on her face he met Dean on the stairs. "What did you do to her?!" He roared. "Did you touch her? Dammit Dean, why-"

"I told her no, Sammy!" Dean yelled back. He began running his fingers through his hair. "I knew a decade ago that I would never have a chance with her again. Then, when I got her into the car, she tried to-, she begged me to help her through this heat." Dean sighed and shook his head. "I had to tell her no, as much as my alpha was trying to claw his way toward her, I couldn't do that to her, Sammy. She'd never forgive me afterwards."

Sam looked at his brother, and he saw a broken man. "I'm sorry, Dean. I just assumed- I shouldn't have. I know you wouldn't hurt her." Sam paused and threw his arm around his older brother's shoulders. "You know, it wasn't until her third heat here, that I didn't have to hide the phone from her. Thankfully she stopped trying to call and beg for you to come to her at that point."

"She wanted me? Even when she couldn't smell me?"

"I'm willing to bet she's putting on your Led Zeppelin shirt that she stole before we moved out here, right now."

~ 

As Rae burst through the doors, Jess turned to Sam, "Stop Dean before he comes in. I'm going to draw Rae a bath, with her Omega bath bombs."

As Jess finished drawing her bath, Rae walked into the bathroom, wearing only Dean's shirt and some panties. She's immediately wrapped in the beta's arms.

"Oh sweetie, we need to get you cooled down. Come climb in the bath, and I'll wash your hair." Jess told her.

"I don't understand how this happened. I've never missed a dose of my suppressants." Rae babbled.

"These things happen sometimes. But we'll all get through this together."

"Not all of us."

"What do you mean, Rae?"

"Not Dean." Rae paused and turned to look in her eyes, "Am I a bad omega, Jessie?"

"No! Don't you ever say that! You would be the perfect omega for any alpha!" 

"But not for my alpha. De, doesn't want me." Rae began to cry, "He didn't want to help me the first time, but I convinced him somehow. That's why he left when it was done. He didn't want to be near me."

"Rae-" Jess tried to cut her off.

"He thinks I'm disgusting. I'm his sister, but I wanna be his mate. I wanna be rounded out with his pups. He's all I ever think about. For the last ten years, the memories of my first heat got me through the rest of them."

"Oh, sweet girl," Jess soothed as she soaped up Rae's hair. She sighed and continued, "Now I can't tell you what kind of love your twin has for you, but I know he loves you. And I know he doesn't think you're disgusting, and he only wants you to be happy."

"Then why does he keep pushing me away?" Rae choked out.

"Because you pushed first." Dean's voice interrupted from the door way. "I thought you didn't want me. I thought I hurt you too bad for you to ever want me again."

When she caught his scent again, Rae realized how broken her brother was. He was hurting just as much as she was, but under all the pain she could smell his arousal. Her scent was affecting him.

Dean walked up to the tub and dropped to his knees beside it. He took Rae's face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, sis. If I could take it all back I would. If I could change things you wouldn't have woken up alone, I would have made you mine."

"You don't mean that, De. It's just my heat making your brain fuzzy." Rae hung her head and played with the bubbles, so she didn't have to look at him. "You should go and let me suffer on my own. It's what I deserve."

"Look at me, Rae." When she didn't budge Dean tried again allowing a small amount of his alpha to address her. "Omega, look at me."

"De-"

"Enough! I have been stupidly in love with you since before either of us presented! All those years ago I fucked up, when I left you." Dean pulled her from the tub and into his lap, not caring that he was being soaked. Rae immediately began scenting him again. Jess slipped away without them noticing. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry. I love you so damn much, and I would do anything for you to forgive me. These years knowing you were right next to me but I couldn't touch you, it tore me apart."

"Please don't hurt me again." Rae said into his neck. "I don't think I could survive it again."

"I'm never going to hurt you again, Rae. I just want you to be happy."

"Take me to bed, De. And stay there? Don't wanna do this without you." She whimpered. A flash of pain lanced through her stomach, "Aahh, fuck. I don't remember it hurting this much."

Dean scooped her up and carried her to her room. He plopped her on the bed and turned around to let Jess and Sam know what was going on.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he came down the hallway. "So, I'm gonna stay with Rae. I'm not gonna do it while she's in heat, but I'm gonna mate her, Sam. I should have claimed her the first time."

"Yeah, I don't wanna think about that." Sam smirked, happy that his siblings finally pulled their heads out of their asses. He quickly turned serious, reminding Dean that he was the bigger of the two alphas. "If you hurt her again, you better make sure I never see you again. Understood?"

"Loud and clear, Sammy!"

"Good." Sam responded with a chuckle. "Now, uh can I have your motel key? Jess and I don't want to hear it, smell it, or God forbid see it."

"Yeah, here." Dean smiled, "Thanks for taking care of my girl, Sammy."

"Absolutely! She's my sister too." Sam turned to walk out the door, and called over his shoulder. "I'm really happy for you both. Now it's your turn to take care of her."


End file.
